1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior trim panel for a vehicle door and a method making the interior trim panel.
2. Background Art
Vehicle doors are complex subassemblies that include a window, a window regulator mechanism, door latches and locks, electrical switches, audio speakers and decorative interior trim. Vehicle doors normally include a sheet metal door having an outer panel and an inner panel. Side impact beams, mounting brackets and braces are also generally provided between the inner and outer sheet metal door panels. The above accessories are assembled to the door during the door assembly process through access openings in the inner door.
An inner trim panel is assembled to the door inner panel to complete the door assembly process. Inner trim panels generally include an armrest, a bolster panel above the armrest, padded windowsills, escutcheons for door handles, map pockets, and the like. Conventional inner trim panels for vehicle doors generally require assembly of the armrest, the bolster panel, and other covered padded areas. Assembly may require fasteners and adhesives. Assembly of inner trim panels is labor intensive. The more pieces that must be assembled together to form the inner trim panel, the greater the cost that is incurred for separate fabrication of individual parts, individual assembly operations.
Inner trim panels for vehicle doors are generally constructed of polyethylene, polystyrene or polyvinyl polymers. In addition, surface covering materials may include leather, cloth or pile carpet materials in a wide variety of combinations. Many of the materials used to form inner trim panels for vehicle doors incorporate substantial quantities of volatile organic compounds. Such materials tend to degrade over time. Recently efforts have been made to develop vehicle interior trim components that incorporate a polyurethane skin to obtain the benefits, durability and chemical properties of polyurethane materials.
There is a need for an inner trim panel of a vehicle door and a method of making such a panel that integrates as many as possible of the component parts into an integrated whole. By integrating as many parts as possible into the basic inner trim panel, considerable savings can be achieved by reducing labor expense, reducing part counts, eliminating the need for fasteners and reducing the number of assembly operations. It is vital that a high quality interior panel be provided that reduces assembly time and reduces the number of assembly operations required to manufacture the inner trim panel of the vehicle door.
The above problems and needs are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.